Comatose
by You Made Me Faint
Summary: Just a mindless songfic about Edward and Bella. The song is Comatose by Skillet. It's pretty much just pure fluff. I suck at summaries,though, so you'll just have to read it.


**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction, so please be understanding. If it sucks, feel free to tell me, though. Both good and bad criticism is welcome. And I know that Edward doesn't sleep like the lyrics imply, but just go with it, okay:-) Oh, and I'm not sure if this had been done before or not, but if it has, I apologize. All I can say Is that great mind think alike.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither the book nor the song. The song is called "Comatose" by Skillet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

"Bella," I sighed, running my fingers through her hair. "My precious, Bella."

She was asleep, and, as always, I was watching her. As I thought back to the very first day I saw her, I couldn't believe that I'd ever thought of leaving this perfect angel behind. All of my thoughts had been of her, and it confused me—how could one girl cause these growing feeling inside of me?

The day I'd decided to return and had finally talked to her was the day I realized that what I was feeling for her wasn't just my bloodlust. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was positive it wasn't love. Maybe it was my fascination that her mind was closed off to me. Maybe it was just my amusement at how open she was being with me. She barely knew me, and yet she was practically pouring her soul out to me. Her instincts should have pushed her away, but they didn't. Somehow, they brought her closer. Besides, how could I be in love—with a human, no less---when I'd been perfectly complete with just myself and my family for so many years?

_  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
_

Then came the day she confronted me about what I was. By this time, I knew that I loved her. The fact that her blood called to me was a factor, but not the main one. I'd grown closer to her over the passing weeks. And it had practically killed me—not figuratively speaking, of course---when I'd had to refrain from talking to her after the accident with the van. How I so longed to talk to her, but I couldn't. She'd come dangerously close to finding out our secret, and I could not do that to my family. So, I had to resort to watching her in her sleep.

Of course, my restraint was weak. My family was annoying me, and I couldn't bear not speaking to Bella. She was so beautiful. And her temper was absolutely hilarious.

The day in Port Angeles when she was almost attacked by those men…I shuddered at the thought. It taken everything I had not to attack them all there, exposing my secret to Bella. It turns out it wouldn't have mattered, for she already knew, but I was scared she would run and call me a monster. If that had happened, I would have been miserable. Bella meant so much to me, even then.

_  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you _

I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
Unless I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

The day in the meadow was the turning point of everything. It was the day we'd both explained our true feelings. She still didn't run, and I loved her all the more for staying.

_  
I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting _

When I'd startled her when she got to close, I thought it was all over. She'd seen what I really was and how easy it was to let the monster take over. Now, as I think about it, it was silly to doubt her love for me. She'd stayed this long, and I would be damned if I let anything happen to her.

_  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you  
_

My constant bloodlust for her was a problem, but we dealt with it daily. Especially since I'd already had to drink her blood to save her when…James attacked her. Just his name made the monster in me grow. But it wasn't the one that thirsted for her blood. No, it was another one. That monster was still there, though, and it always would be. This reminded me…

Bella was amazing. I didn't need to be reminded of this, necessarily, but I had been, nonetheless. The precious fact that she tried so hard to make it easier for me---resisting the monster---made my love for her grow each passing day, something I'd thought impossible. It was true, though. It always would be. No matter how unlikely it seemed, I would always love Bella, perfect flaws, and all.

_  
Breathing life  
_

"Edward," the angel murmured, bringing me from my thoughts.

Her heartbeat was increasing and I knew that she was beginning to wake up. It was almost noon, after all.

"Yes, my love?" I breathed into her ear.

_  
Waking up My eyes  
Open up  
_

Her eyed fluttered open and she looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. God, I could drown in her eyes. There was no doubt about it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

_  
Don't leave me alone_

"I love you, too, my angel. Forever."


End file.
